


Keeping Quiet

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: A Passionate Woman (TV), Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance, or - Freeform, standalone in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: For @dwsmutfest on tumblr and their weekly prompt—This one is Keeping Quiet





	Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Verrrry short fic but something I figured I could post here. I have some stuff in the works coming up, more of these two and a few other things so keep 'em peeled Lewis!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jean-François, you—ahh, you gotta quiet! Mark’s asleep down the hall!” She panted in a whisper.

  
He halted his pounding and moaning for a moment to catch his breath, his forehead against hers and their sweat mingling together. “But Betty—” His moan was strangled.

  
“Shh,” she kissed the side of his head, “you keep quiet tonight,” she ran her hands down his body making him hiss until her hands bruisingly gripped his bum. “And tomorrow morning, when Mark’s at school and before you leave for work, I’ll make you come and cry so hard the neighbors’ll call the police.” Betty whispered in her most husky voice.

  
He took a sharp breath and with the promise of an amorous morning, he resumed his thrusting. Only her hand over his mouth could shield Mark’s ears down the hall, and at least the bed springs were oiled well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah by well oiled bed springs I mean they don't squeak XD hopefully that was clear


End file.
